Current methods for providing services to users of mobile devices are often misguided as they do not meet users' needs and wants. For example, some service providers send advertising to their users via broadcast text messaging, where the advertising is not targeted to any particular users and instead is sent to all users without regard for their interests.
Additionally, problems are associated with providing such services to users in a timely and/or topical manner. Users may receive content from a source, but will have little or no use for the content, and ignore the content.
These and other problems exist with respect to providing interactive services to users of mobile devices.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including the Figures) as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but the copyright owner reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.